Static analysis is a technique to study a program by analyzing program code (e.g., source code and/or object code) without executing the program. Static analysis is commonly performed by an automated static analysis tool to analyze the program code using a mathematical technique and/or program simulation technique. For example, a static analysis tool can simulate code execution paths based on program simulations and/or mathematical functions. A static analysis tool can commonly perform functions to identify coding errors and/or mathematically prove properties about the program code. For example, static analysis can be used to verify properties of a program and locate a potential vulnerability to a malicious attack.